Patent publication WO 2011/080332 describes a system for measuring an electromagnetic field. The system comprises an antenna device disposed on a plane. The antenna device is arranged to provide a pair of signals representative of a pair of orthogonal components of the electromagnetic field. A printed circuit for signal transmission is orthogonally disposed with respect to the plane on which the antenna device is disposed. The printed circuit comprises a transmission line coupled to the antenna device to transmit the pair of signals provided by the antenna device towards a measurement module.